


You've turned me into a monster

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: More poetry during 2015's medical year...Again...coming out of a medical induce coma...had it's troubles. ;v;





	You've turned me into a monster

During the days that were so bright  
It felt amazing just being alive  
   
When the days turned dark  
I had no idea what was being done  
The emotions turned cold  
The heart turned black  
And all I could feel  
Was the hate all around  
   
Trying to imagine what life was like  
When I was not cursed  
With an eternity of pain  
And hate  
   
People saying “Not even god loves you…”  
Now is something that I’m starting to believe is true  
   
My heart aches  
About why it happened  
And why they did it  
   
When I had nothing to do with it  
And was punished for something that I did not commit  
   
Trying to forget  
Is not something I’ll ever be capable of  
When the feeling  
Is more than just hate between them  
And me  
   
They showed nothing but hate  
They never loved me for who I was  
   
Only to be used for their pleasure  
Of becoming someone they are not  
   
I will never forgive  
Because of what they have done  
The pain inside of me  
Will ache forever  
   
During the past  
I thought they were the ones that truly did love me  
But I was wrong…  
Oh so very wrong…  
   
When now I know the truth of what they have done  
But the question is…  
Why did they?  
I’ve always wanted to be normal  
But the truth is  
They are the ones that took away that potential  
   
When laying in the bed  
Wondering what I have done  
To deserve such disgrace  
And such hate  
   
Thoughts ranging in my head  
And painful flashbacks from my childhood  
I could not get over  
The people I grew up with  
Never loved me from the beginning  
   
I’ve always wondered to myself  
Why I’m the one left out  
When they are on vacation  
Or at the park  
Or at dinner with one another  
And leaving me  
With the corridors  
Of darkness of the night  
   
Trying to figure out  
Why you’ve done such a thing  
By killing me slowly  
And painfully  
When you knew all along  
That it was slowly hurting me to the point of death  
   
Why should I allow myself anymore to you  
When I know you’ll just try to hurt my soul  
Like you did with my heart  
   
I’m still piecing it slowly  
But it won’t ever be the same  
As I know the truth about this family  
   
Why have you condone me to be like this?  
When I’ve never hurt you  
Or have ever tried to hurt you  
Yet you’ve done the worse  
And tried to slowly and painfully over the years  
To kill me with a poisonous food  
   
I will never forgive what you have done  
And what you have shown  
The deceit you’ve shown and the hate you’ve provide  
When you’ve known from the start  
That I was slowly but surely dying  
   
As I sit here thinking  
What condone you to do such a thing?  
When I was so young  
   
However now I know  
What monster you were and what you have done  
Why were you trying to turn me into one?  
When I did not belong  
   
There is no mutual feeling between us  
You’ve done your part  
Now I’ve got to leave and do mine for the world  
   
All I’ve really wanted in life  
Was for a true family of love and care  
But now I know the truth about family  
And it hurts like hell  
   
You’ve poisoned my body with an eternity of pain  
When you’re pain doubles  
   
You will never know the truth about pain  
Because you did this yourself  
All I ask is why you did so?  
This human being I did not want to be  
Is a curse like no other being  
All I’ve wanted is to be happy and free  
   
But now I know the horrible truth about me  
You’ve turned me into a zombie  
Of what I was originally  
I will never be free from this  
Because I’ll always be reminded  
Of what you did to me…


End file.
